User blog:DazzlingEmerald/One Piece Role-Playing Wiki
Please keep in mind that I am not trying to "steal" users from this community. I am simply carrying a message to a well known One Piece community to give them more of an opportunity to build upon. I intend only benefit, so please do not misinterpret this message! Note: There are many key differences between the two wikis, such as allowing relations to Canon Characters and allowing use of canon devil fruits. Are you a fan of the One Piece franchise? Have you ever wanted to create your own pirate, marine or even your own devil fruit? Well, look no further, because your dream has finally arrived. Allow me to introduce myself as User:DazzlingEmerald, though many refer to me simply as "Daz". I am an author on various fanfiction orientated websites from Naruto to Bleach and have been creating my own anime/manga characters for as long as I can remember. Unfortunately, I found that the fanon websites dedicated to One Piece did not at all meet my standards, most primarily because they were established some many years back, and have not yet accommodated towards the new era. Certain rules and regulations exist on these sites that I must admit that I am not too fond of; gathering all the experiences I have gained over my many years, I have taken whatever I valued most and placed my efforts into creating a new and improved One Piece Universe that anyone can join. Fifty years have passed since the notorious Monkey D. Luffy was crowned as the Pirate King. Those who wrecked havoc upon the seas are now long gone, creating opportunity for another generation. The Straw Hats themselves have disappeared --whether they have died or retired is currently unknown. One Piece, however, was once more confirmed to exist and once more hidden away from plain view, leading to a new era of pirates. The world has been impacted significantly, and new forces have been established in order to maintain the balance. Our goal here is to create our own One Piece Universe, complete with our very own Navy Admirals, Shichibukai, and Yonko. The Grand Line as well as the other oceans could always use more islands, and the world deserves more chaos. Because One Piece is so flexible as a series, literally anything is possible, from zombies to dragons and giants to fairies. We promote as much creativity as possible! Naturally, there are a set of rules that must be followed at all times. To see them, please click here. If you have any more questions, please feel free to leave them down below. This is only the beginning of it all, though I can only do so much myself. I am in need of a loyal staff who will work with me to create an experience for the community, by the community. If you are at all interested, please stop on by. You can begin creating your very own articles right away. We look forward to having you on board! Category:Blog posts